


意料之中，情理之外

by UchihaHaru



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Uchiha Madara, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, M/M, Omega Uchiha Sasuke, there's an engagement between shisui and sasuke
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28253022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchihaHaru/pseuds/UchihaHaru
Summary: 宇智波佐助意外地被队友牙标记后，感到了大难临头。
Relationships: Inuzuka Kiba/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Madara/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 11





	意料之中，情理之外

冷水浸透了佐助的衣服，顺着头发滴滴答答地落在地上。他跪在宅院的地面上，手脚被粗麻绳捆住，低着头几乎要把一口牙咬碎。

即便还是秋天，两桶冷水劈头盖脸浇下来也够人受的。少年单薄的身子在秋风中瑟瑟发着抖，父亲和母亲站在一边，看着。

他被标记了。被一起上学的犬冢牙。没有任何浪漫的因素，两人同出任务时被信息素弹弄发了情，仅此而已。如果这事发生在其他人身上，问题不大；可他是宇智波家的人，还是数量稀少的omega，这就有问题了。若非万不得已，只许族内通婚，这是铁律。由于标记难以去除，被外人标记了的omega就是懦弱无能、没有定力的象征。

眼看第三桶水即将泼下来，族长终于开了口：“够了。”

他揉着太阳穴。“这小子原本该配给谁来着？”

富岳回答：“是止水。”

“他人呢？”

“正和鼬一起出任务。”

族长深深叹了口气，挥手让闲杂人等退下。富岳似乎还想说点什么，但斑已经烦躁地咂舌，他只得带着美琴离开院子。

佐助仍然维持着一动不动的姿势，不肯抬头看人。斑慢慢走到佐助面前，抓着他的头发迫使他抬起头来。

“嚯。你看起来很不服气。”

“这不是我一个人的错！”

“确实。托你的福，和犬冢家结下了梁子——不过这暂且不值一提，”斑蹲下身划开他身上的绳子，“先断家务事。”

他被粗暴地拖进屋内。斑拍拍手上的灰，背对着他开始脱衣服。见佐助半天没动静，他皱眉：“你知道要干什么吗？”

“……知道。”

“那就快脱，别浪费我的时间。”

佐助气得眼眶发红。他知道自己不能违抗，慢吞吞地解浴衣的带子。斑抱着手盘腿坐在旁边等，等小辈终于把自己脱干净，二话不说把人捞过来，一口咬在后颈的腺体上。起初佐助忍住了没发出声音，但疼痛随着alpha信息素的注入越发强烈，到后来疼得他冷汗直冒，整个身子都蜷缩起来。已被标记的omega接受其他alpha信息素的痛苦常人根本难以忍受，不过斑显然没有意识到这点，或者说懒得在意。他只是按住佐助的脑袋防止他乱动，更重地咬了下去。

本来这件事让止水来做最好不过。可是标记时间越久越稳定，等到他出完任务回来，很有可能就不可逆转了。于是理所当然地交给族长解决。

斑总算松了口。佐助紧绷的肌肉放松下来，不知是汗还是水布满了额头。显而易见，标记没有被覆盖，也没人期待会有这么轻松。

佐助喘息着，扭头看着斑：“族长……看来也没那么厉害。”

年长者额角冒出青筋。他把佐助的脑袋按回去，抬高他的屁股：“那就让你见识一下好了。”

太厉害了。佐助被操得一阵接一阵发颤，狂风骤雨般的快感和对陌生信息素的排斥交织着一遍遍冲刷过全身。舒服得连指尖都在发麻。比起被标记那次全然无理智地互相掠夺，完全被动的状态让他只能咬着手指、近乎无助地接受快感。斑甚至没有费心去刺激他的敏感点，可这天生善于取悦的omega的身体太过敏感了。在斑这样强大的alpha的控制下，哪怕只是包裹在他的信息素中都会难以承受。

佐助喘息着，眼前不断闪过白光，额头在木地板上蹭破了皮，针扎似的刺痛时不时把他从恍惚拉回现实。他恨自己的无力感，却又无可奈何地屈服于这强势的信息素。在宇智波家，性别从不决定力量和话语权，所以他渴望极了变强，好证明自己有独当一面的能力；甚至有朝一日，超越家族的顶点，宇智波斑——他的野心现在却以最不堪的方式被击碎了。

他的眼睛都被眼泪模糊了。宇智波斑的喘息声随着动作忽远忽近，他们都沉默得很，偌大的房间里便只剩下两人的喘息和交媾的声音。佐助只觉大腿一阵酸软，阴茎抽动着又射了一股，前后一起高潮了。地板想必被弄得一塌糊涂了，他恍惚着想；突然又被拉住头发向后仰，咬在后颈上。这一次他大声呻吟了出来，斑的性器抵在他的生殖腔口成结，开始标记他。

他的双手无力地抓握，痛楚和愉悦海浪似的一波波袭来。他能感到原先的那股信息素逐渐淡去，另一股更加熟悉的取而代之。

他总是在训练时闻到的，从不屑于收敛、如同燃烧的木头味道的信息素。

斑做完后，吩咐下人带佐助去做了清理。除了额头蹭出的擦伤，佐助身上连痕迹都没有多少。当然啦，他耽误了大族长珍贵的时间，还记得让他泡个澡不错了。要不是这出烂事儿，斑不一定知道他的存在。

看到家里的小辈一脸阴沉，老家仆安慰他：“斑大人对谁都是那样的，你别难过。”

“谁难过了！”佐助哗啦一声从水里站起来，咬牙忍下双腿和腰的酸软，跨出浴池。“我回去了。”

刚要开浴室门，门先一步从外边被拉开了，宇智波斑站在门口。他把佐助推回到浴池里，自己也进来坐下，发出长长一声叹息。他挥挥手支走家仆，扭头看见佐助在瞪他，道：“怎么，我不用洗么？”

“我完事了。”

“再陪我洗一会儿。一个人很无聊的。”

这又是玩哪一出？佐助的眉毛拧成了疙瘩。他观察了一会儿，见斑真的只是在舒舒服服地泡澡，便也坦然了，向后靠在浴池壁上。

“你态度变化真大。”他说。

“有吗？”

“不知道的以为我是你仇人，你要报复我。”

“很遗憾，在场的都知道。”斑哼笑。“你犯了禁忌，要我花功夫擦屁股，还指望我轻手轻脚的？”

“你的时间真有那么宝贵，就不该在这儿优哉游哉地泡澡。”他回，“鼬都比你忙……”

“你知不知道自己有多难搞？我可是很累的。”

男孩脸上突然飞上一片粉红。斑看在眼里，感叹小鬼就是小鬼。都是一个家里教出的孩子，他和鼬几乎没有哪里像的，真是怪了。

斑对家族成员都有个大概的认知，佐助是omega，更是分化之初就受到了家里的关照。想必也是因此被溺爱成这个目无尊长的样子……

男孩的声音打断了他的思绪：“你明天有没有时间？”

“什么事？”

“我想和你比试。”

斑本准备一口拒绝，他没时间陪小孩胡闹，哪怕是个还有点性格的小孩。可是转念一想，他的确不了解这个小辈的器量。说到底，他不希望自己的配偶——暂且这么说——是个中看不中用的花瓶。

于是他改口道：“不用多休息两天？”

“就明天。”

斑到家族习武场的时候，另一人已经等在里面了。听见他的脚步，佐助站起来，斑注意到了他腰侧的剑。习武场的规矩是不能用忍术，只能用武器，辅以写轮眼。只是测试，斑不打算用万花筒，武器仅准备了苦无。

他亮起三勾玉，对佐助道：“来！”

佐助拔剑直逼他的脖颈。被闪过后，又补上侧面的一脚。这几个动作相当老练，斑赞许地想。可惜动作太慢，没有威胁性。

佐助的每次进攻都被斑用苦无轻松化解，显然他的进攻轨迹对斑而言一目了然。令人不安的是斑始终没有主动进攻，只拼体力的消耗，佐助撑不了更久。

似乎察觉到他的疲态，斑在挡下他的一击后巧妙地转身到他身后，苦无朝脖子逼来。佐助同样能看清他的动作，可是斑的行动太快，来不及躲开；他从手腕召唤出手里剑甩出去，堪堪撞歪了苦无的轨迹，一滚躲过了攻击。

“还不错，”斑转了转苦无，眼睛看着微微气喘的小辈，“有些战斗经验的样子。”

佐助提着剑再度冲来。

比试结束后，佐助躺在地板上大口大口地喘气，斑坐在他旁边，头发被汗黏在脸上、背上。他许久没有痛快地打过架，族长身份不允许他三番四次向火影约战，此时难有地感到身心畅快。他对佐助道：“你还算是个可塑之才。”

“少说大话……下次你就说不出这么游刃有余的话了。”佐助喘着气呛他。

“我可是认真在陪你打。”

“你没开万花筒。”

不等斑回话，他又说了下去，声音不大，更像自言自语：“我现在很强。可能比鼬和止水差一点，但迟早有一天也会和他们一样。”

斑当然知道这两个天才。他们都在极小的年龄进入暗部，现在都可以说是木叶最强力的忍者之一。但斑若有所思地看了看地上躺着的年轻宇智波，莫名觉得，这孩子和自己更像。

“只想和他们一样……你的野心仅此而已了吗？”

“还有你，斑。”佐助偏过头和他直视，嘴角上扬。“迟早也能和你一样。迟早会超过你。”

富岳和美琴有个不得了的小儿子阿。

斑敲了佐助的脑勺一下。他的力道不小，佐助朝他龇牙。

“没大没小。记得要用敬语。”

在佐助成年以前，他还是住在自己家中，直到完婚才搬进族长宅邸。

止水和鼬出任务回来后，即使冷静如他俩也着实吃了一惊。止水接受得倒很快，他喜欢佐助就和爱护家里的幼弟一样，这么一来反而减轻了不少负担。他像小时候那样揽住佐助的脖子嬉笑道：“佐助变成族长夫人啦，鼬要寂寞了。”

至于敬语，在佐助下一次的发情期中，斑让他说了很多、很多次。

end.


End file.
